Cruel Happiness
by ChaoticLogic
Summary: Once upon a time there was a little mermaid who fell in love with a human prince. She would do anything for a chance with him, even sell her voice. When her wish is granted its important to remember that all magic comes with a price... Killian/ OC (Ariel)


**Hey all! Welcome to my Killian story! I hope you enjoy my rendition of a Hook/Ariel story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, The Little Mermaid story or The Mermaid poem by Yeats. I do own my rendition of Ariel or 'Maribel' as I'm going to call her and my own characters and plot. **

**Chapter One: The Mermaid**

_"A Mermaid found_

_a swimming lad, picked_

_him for her own._

_Pressed her body to his body, than_

_laughed; and plunging down_

_Forgot in cruel happiness_

_that even lovers drown."_

_-William Butler Yeats_

Things have been different lately. They have been out of sorts ever since that woman, Emma, decided to show up and the clock started to move again. I frown deeply as I gaze out into the ocean, a piece of paper clutched tightly in my hand. A love note from my husband... to another woman. I can't cry, I've never been able to, so I just sit and gaze at the ocean hoping that it will somehow make sense of all that has transpired in my life lately. I don't think I was ever truly happy, I think I always knew, but at least not knowing for sure hurt less than knowing.

I slowly stand up and brush the dirt from my skirt as I turn and head back toward the town. I have a lot to do today and I can't waste time feeling sorry for myself. I steel my emotions against the world and head into town. The sound of the people on the street greets me as I walk toward my little shop. I pull the key from my pocket and unlock the door so that I can open for the day. I try not to think about Eric as I water the plants. I can almost feel the sorrow leave me as I tend to them. There is an odd sense of deja vu... like I've been down this particular road before. I'm not sure how... or why... but I know he isn't the one for me.

As the day comes to an end I close up the shop and head on my way home. The twilight winking at me as the sun sets below the horizon. I stop and gaze at it, I love sunsets, they seem so magical. I don't want to go home. I don't even know where home is anymore. It's not with that man...

So I do something I don't believe that I've ever done before, I head to the diner in the center of town. Of course I've been to Granny's before, but never alone for dinner. I walk into the diner squinting against the lights as my eyes adjust to the brightness within. I look around unsure what to do since I'm not sure what made me do this.

No I know...

I thought that maybe I wouldn't feel as alone if I surround myself with people. Looking at everyone sitting among their friends I just feel more alone than ever. However, I'm not easily dissuaded and I march up to the counter and make myself comfortable. After a moment, Ruby walks up to me and greets me warmly. We've never really been great friends, but she is nice enough.

"Hey Maribel! You're not usually here for dinner! Where's Eric?"

"He had to work late and I decided that I would eat out tonight." I say with a smile.

It's so easy to lie; to let the words drip from my lips like poison. I don't say anything after I place my order and just sit quietly until a presence makes themselves known beside of me. I glance up in enough time to see Mary Margaret sitting beside of me. We've been friends for as long as I car remember. She is always stopping by the shop to get fresh flowers for her apartment or classroom.

"Hey Maribel," She says tentatively, clearly afraid of how I would treat her given the way everyone has ever since her affair with David surfaced.

I can't fault her though, I don't know why I can't, but I just can't. Maybe because as bad as what happened sounds I know that Mary Margaret and David are meant to be.

"Hey Mary Margaret, how are you?" I say with a sweet smile. She seems relieved and her shoulders clearly untense. I can tell she just needs someone to talk to.

"You look like you could use some pie." I say with a smile and motion for Ruby to grab a couple of slices from the back.

"Thank you," she says looking grateful for more than the pie as it's set in front of her.

"No problem, I could use the company anyway."

"Why? Is everything alright?" she sounds genuinely worried. That's what I love about her, she is just so caring.

I smile as I glance over at her with my bite halfway to my mouth before I hand her the letter that I found this morning. I don't pay attention as she reads it, but I know she understands when a surprised gasp leaves her lips.

"No! He wouldn't..."

"Oh but he is..." I say with a deep bitterness I didn't know I had.

"I'm sure you will work it out..."

"I can't say that I want to..."

"Why not? He's your husband! You should-"

"He's not the one," I mutter simply.

* * *

The cool ocean water soothes me as I gaze up from it's depths. At last, my fifteenth birthday is tomorrow and all I can think of is how wondrous the world above the sea must be. I recall with vivid clarity all the stories that my sisters have told to me about the world above. I can hardly contain my excitement as I imagine all of the wonderful things that must lay on land. I've heard the stories that my sisters and grandmother have told me, but to actually see it! It must be wonderous.

"Dreaming of tomorrow?" a voice behind me questions cheekily.

I turn and there floats Coral my older sister. She gives me an excited smile as I look up at her.

"I can hardly wait!" I exclaim happily as I swim up so I'm level with her. She laughs happily as she launches into yet another story of her adventures above the sea. We swim off toward to palace. It's great coral spires rise up out of the sea, an array of green and blue hues with a roof that sparkles with the light of a million perfect pearls.

When the next day dawns I head to my grandmother to be dressed for my adventure. She braids sea flowers into my hair and attaches a train of clam shells that glisten with an iridescent sheen around my waist. She smiles sweetly at me, pride radiating from her.

"I'm proud of you my little Angelfish, you have grown to be a beautiful young mermaid. I know you will continue to make me and your father very proud."

"Thank you Grandmother, I will do my best to live up yours and my fathers expectations."

The world above the sea was more than I could ever imagine. In the distance, the city lights wink like flickering stars. As the sun sets on the horizon the colors from the rays reflect a rainbow of hues from the deepest of blue to the brightest of yellow. I gaze in wonder at the world I have never been allowed to explore.

A dot on the horizon catches my attention, and curious I swim eagerly toward it. As I get closer I realize that its a ship, something that I've only ever seen at the bottom of the ocean. Tentatively I swim up beside of it. I can hear the tell tale sounds of merry making, and with a large leap I find myself hanging from the side of ship. Swiftly, I find purchase and haul myself up so that I'm resting on my elbows to support my weight. When I'm comfortable I look over the edge and can't believe what I'm seeing. Humans are walking oddly to the beat of the music and singing a song I've never heard before. It's quite the sight to see and I'm loving every minute of it.

Suddenly the crowd parts and there he stands, the most handsome man I've ever seen in my life. He has the fairest of hair and the deepest green eyes with a chiseled jaw and a warm smile. My heart begins to beat wildly in my chest. I yearn to speak to him, to hear his gentle voice caress my being. I can't help myself, I know this must be love that I feel for this man.

I watch him, mourning the moments the crowd swallows him only to rejoice when they part and I fall in love with him all over again. It's the early hours of the morning, when the sun's rays begin to tickle my back, that the party ends. When the door shuts firmly behind my love I lament the loss of him from my sight. It's at this time that I know I must return home.

I drop from the ship and swim beside of it for as long as I can before I must dive deeper beneath the sea to head home. My heart aches to leave my beloved, but I know we are meant to be together. I know I will see him again.

* * *

I steel myself as I walk up the drive and into the house that has never been a home. I don't know why, but I've never felt that his is right. I don't recall our wedding day, our proposal, our first date or how we even met. That isn't normal, it's almost as if we were simply dropped into this marriage without any warning. I throw my coat and purse into an armchair after I step through the front door. The house is eerily quiet indicating that Eric isn't home yet.

I hardly notice as I walk into the kitchen and brew some tea. I'm not hungry or thirsty I just need something to do with my hands. The sound of the front door opening tells me that Eric is home. I turn around as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey hun... Sorry I didn't call... Work ran late and..."

I just stare at him, watching him lie flawlessly to me as he has many times before. Suddenly I'm questioning everything in my life. How many lies has he told me? When did this all start? Why can't I ever even remember a time when I truly loved him. I wasn't 'happy' necessary, but it wasn't bad. I had a good life... I have a good life. I have a good job, I have a nice house and husband that... lies to me...

"It's fine," I say brightly, practically chirping.

I wonder to myself if it's normal to not care that your husband is cheating on you.

"Did you have a good day?" He smiles, putting the act up.

"Yeah, it was a great day."

"Good."

"And yours?"

"It was good."

"Good. Are you hungry? I could heat something up."

"No I ate at the office"

"That's good."

And with that the formalities are over. My part in this play is over. My lines are said and my duties are taken of. Without waiting for him to say anything else I pick my tea up from the counter and head into the living room. I settle myself down on the armchair and pick up the book I've been reading.

"What are you reading?" He asks as he walks into the room.

I don't look up as I answer, "Rebecca."

"Is it good?"

"Hmmm..." I hum hoping he will understand that I want to read my book.

He takes the hint and heads off into the bedroom to get changed. I'm vaguely wondering when we became such strangers to each other.

* * *

The sweet scent of the sea air relaxes me as I hide in the shadows of the palace pier. I watch as the man I now know to be Eric gets ready to set sail. I smile as I watch his brow furrow in concentration. It isn't long until the ship is ready to set sail and the strong eastern wind is carrying my beloved over the waves. I know he's just out to sail for fun and delight as I hear his joyous laughter at something another man said. I swim beneath the ship and let a note slide from my lips. A moment later we are joined by several dolphins. I can hear the sailors on board laughing and exclaiming in wonder.

A young dolphin swims up next to me. I can see in his deep black eyes that he wants to race. I nod and shoot off, the young calf right on my tail. I laugh as the two of us dash through the deep sea waters, his family right behind us. I swim with them, laughing and singing to them for hours caught up in the excitement that is a perfect day.

It's when I notice the sky overhead darken that I begin to worry. I immediately think of Eric and panic as I swim to the surface. Black clouds now block the sun and the once beautiful day has turned dangerous. I turn every which way looking for the ship that carries my beloved. I can feel the strong winds and I know this is a very dangerous storm. A blinding light flashes to my right and I dive beneath the water in fright. I peak back up after a moment and look around only for another flash to light up the sky. I watch as white forks cut the sky in half before disappearing like magic. I don't know what to do and I panic. I have no idea where the ship could be. Could I have really swam that far away from it?

I pick a direction and begin swimming. I haven't gone too far when I see the ship being tossed about by the waves. Without even thinking I dive toward the ship swimming with all of my might. I'm almost there when I hear a sound unlike any I have ever heard before. I watch in horror as the ship begins to sink beneath the waves. I can hear the panicked cries from the men aboard the doomed ship. Only one cry matters to me though. I dive beneath the waves and search for him. It seems like an eternity before I spot him hanging onto a barrel for dear life. My heart freezes when his eyes close and his grip on the barrel loosens until his is sinking beneath the waves.

I dive beneath the sea and swim towards him. I wrap my arms around his waist and swim upwards hauling him with me as I go. As we reach the top I head toward the nearest shore. I know he can't stay in the water. What little heat he has is already beginning to drain from his form. The closer I get to land the quieter it becomes until the sweet sound of calm waves meets my ears. I pull him up onto land and just take a moment to gaze at him, but I need water and can't linger for too long. With one fleeting look I turn and drag myself back into the sea behind me. I can't leave him without knowing if he will be okay, so I make myself comfortable behind a rock not too far from the shore. I sing a little song to pass the time until I hear the sound of pounding feet.

A moment later, a young woman with hair the color of wood and eyes the color of seaweed rushes down the beach toward my prince. I watch in jealousy as she sinks to her knees and begins to tend to my prince. I look away, not able to watch the tender way she touches him.I turn and watch as he stands and she supports his weight and they begin to walk down the beach together. It's only when I can't see them anymore that I turn and dive beneath the sea.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
